


LionTrust A/B/O AU part 2 of ? (or, in which Khadgar goes into heat for the first time after he and Lothar have become mates)

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Series: LionTrust A/B/O AU [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha Lothar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Magic During Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar goes into heat and searches out his mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust A/B/O AU part 2 of ? (or, in which Khadgar goes into heat for the first time after he and Lothar have become mates)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd any mistakes are my own  
> Hope you enjoy

Anduin Lothar was an honorable man, true to his word. A little too true to his word for Khadgar at the moment. Lothar had respected Khadgar’s wishes, allowing the mage to set the pace of their relationship, but now Khadgar wished that the Alpha would have decided to help Khadgar do just that.  
Khadgar paced the floor of the bedroom in the quarters he shared with Lothar within Stormwind Castle, his face flushed, a light sheen of sweat covering his too hot skin. He knew exactly what was wrong with him, he’d been through it often enough ever since the first time, when he had ran from Dalaran and the Kirin Tor. Khadgar was in heat.  
He looked at the door, as if trying to will his mate to return from a meeting with the King and some advisers. Khadgar had been doing so for the last hour. Finally something in him snapped and he stalked out of their quarters, prowling down the hallways until he located his wayward mate.  
\--  
Lothar was seated at a table, just Llane, their old dear friend and adviser Medivh, and himself were left. Lothar was being polite and talking to their old friend, whom he had not seen in years, but his heart was elsewhere. He wished to be back in his quarters, or even better in the small cabin he owned outside of Stormwind with his mate. As if his thoughts of Khadgar had summoned him, Lothar could smell his mate’s sweet scent in the air, strong and rich, touched with a scent that Lothar had long since learned to link to the arcane. He turned towards the open doorway, noticing Khadgar standing there with hungry, want filled eyes.  
It had only been a few weeks since they had met, and Lothar had never felt so alive before. Khadgar completed him in a way that he had not known was possible, and everyone, it seemed, who knew Lothar could tell as much.  
“Anduin,” Khadgar said, his voice raw, dripping with desire and want in a way Lothar had never heard.  
It was then that Lothar noticed the faint sheen of sweat covering his mate’s face, the flush coloring his face, the way the normally so innocent seeming Omega seemed to be exuding lust with each movement of his body. HEAT.  
Llane and Medivh seemed to notice the silent conversation that Lothar and Khadgar were engaged in and made their way out of the meeting room. Llane looked over his shoulder, a small grin on his face as he said, “Try to clean up after yourselves.” With those words they left, closing the door behind them, leaving Lothar and Khadgar alone.  
“You’ve been gone too long, Anduin,” Khadgar said as he stalked towards Lothar.  
Lothar stood, walking to meet his mate, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s body in a possessive embrace. This close Khadgar’s scent was almost overpowering.  
“I need you, Anduin,” Khadgar said against Lothar’s neck, hands pulling at his mate’s offending clothing.  
As much as Lothar wanted this, he needed to know it was what Khadgar truly wanted, and not just the heat speaking for him. “Tell me you want this,” he pleaded.  
Khadgar looked into his eyes, knowing full well why his mate was acting as he was. “I do. Trust me, Anduin, I want you. I know I’ve… made you wait, but I do want you. It’s not just my heat talking. I’ve never… even before, when others were around, I’ve never done anything during my heats, or any other time for that matter...” whatever else he would have said was cut off when Lothar kissed him hard.  
So far they’d only shared brief, chaste kisses, Khadgar needing to get over the conditioning he had went through concerning this sort of things in his youth. This kiss, though, was filled with want and desire, passion and longing, and most importantly love. Khadgar let himself practically melt against Lothar, his hands still tugging at the Alpha’s clothes.  
Lothar decided to take pity on his mate, letting go of the younger man just long enough to remove his tunic and kick off his boots before moving to remove the robe the Omega wore. He let out a curse when he noticed that unlike usual Khadgar wore nothing under his robe, so when it fell to the floor the Omega was naked.  
Khadgar watched an almost predatory smile come over Lothar’s face as the Alpha swiftly moved them, shoving Khadgar lightly down onto the large, gleaming table in the center of the room. He let out a moan as Lothar began to rain kisses across his neck, his chest, his stomach, coming closer and closer to where Khadgar needed him the most. “Stop teasing, Anduin,” Khadgar growled, fingers snaking into Lothar’s hair.  
Lothar could tell by Khadgar’s tone that foreplay was not wanted, and, though it pained him to stop, Lothar swiftly removed the rest of his own clothing, staring into his mate’s wide blown eyes. He pulled Khadgar closer to the edge of the table, licking his lips as he watched the Omega instinctively spread his legs wide and invitingly.  
Khadgar let out a choked off curse when Lothar slowly, oh so slowly ran his fingers along the slick rim of his body. If he had been in a more clear state of mind he would have been embarrassed at the amount of slick his body was producing, but in this moment all he could feel was want and love and need. He growled, deep in his throat as Lothar’s fingers slipped inside him easily, testing to see just how much prep he might need.  
Lothar could tell that no prep would be needed, Khadgar’s body was more than ready for this. The younger man looked so wanton and debauched, stretched out on the King’s table, skin flushed and sweaty, eyes almost black with desire. Silently sending a thanks to any god who was listening Lothar removed his fingers from his mate’s body, moving between the spread legs.  
Both let out brief curses as Lothar slowly, far too slowly for Khadgar’s taste, entered the Omega’s body for the first time. Khadgar had never felt anything like this before, never felt so complete and whole. Feeling his powerful mate inside of him was intoxicating in a way that no drink or substance could ever duplicate.  
Lothar growled deep in his throat, sounding ever much the Alpha he was. He leaned down, taking Khadgar’s mouth in a claiming kiss as he pulled back, almost leaving the Omega’s body completely before slamming forward once more into him.  
Khadgar wrapped his legs around Lothar’s waist, pulling his mate closer into him. His hands clasped at Lothar’s back, fingers leaving marks on the Alpha’s skin.  
There were no words, only growls and moans, gasps and sounds of pleasure, the telltale sound of skin on skin as they consummated their mating. Khadgar let out a long, drawn out yell of pleasure as he felt Lothar’s knot begin to swell within him.  
Lothar stiffened, his mouth on Khadgar’s shoulder, teeth gently marking the mage’s skin as his knot filled out, tying him to his mate. He felt a bit selfish, that he had only been thinking of his own pleasure in this coupling, and snaked one hand between them. The moment his fingers barely touched Khadgar’s cock the Omega came, his eyes flashing a startling, magic filled blue.  
Khadgar swore he could see stars, and then realized that the flashes of light he was seeing were coming from him, from his magic. He was glad that the spell that had somehow slipped from his mind had been harmless, just lights, and not something that would have caused damage.  
Lothar chuckled a bit at the somewhat startled look on his mate’s face, kissing the younger man once more as he rocked slowly against him. It seemed to be too short of a time before his knot went down, and Lothar pulled out of Khadgar’s body with a contented sigh. His mate looked so serene, dazed and sleepy, content.  
With a smile on his face Lothar helped Khadgar back into his robe and then pulled on his pants. He briefly took the time to wipe up the evidence of their coupling from the table with his tunic, grabbing it and the rest of his clothing in a crumpled ball. He wrapped one arm around his tired mate, leading the blissful looking mage back to their quarters.  
Khadgar blinked in confusion as Lothar began to undress him once more when they had reached their rooms, and then gave a happy little sigh when he realized where they were. Deep down he knew he’d feel embarrassed, eventually, over his actions early that day, but in this moment he didn’t care. He allowed Lothar to lead him to their bedroom, to gently lay him down on the sheets that now smelled of both of them.  
After making sure their door was locked Lothar returned to their bedroom, watching as Khadgar dozed peacefully in their bed. He undressed himself, climbing in bed next to his mate, smiling as the half-asleep mage instantly moved into his arms. They would rest now, and when Khadgar woke and the heat returned, Lothar would take care of him. It was his duty, more important than any other duty he had. His mate’s needs were above any other.


End file.
